


The Dragons and Wolves

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Incest, Marriage, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: Post the long night. The war is over and Jon is now married. But their is someone else he loves.





	The Dragons and Wolves

The Dragons and The Wolves

Chapter one- After The long Night

Incest lot of incest in this. The most incestuous story I will write. Jon x Dany x Sansa x Arya.

Sunlight shined bright in the morning, in through the windows cascading over of the large iron throne room, filled with several lords and ladies of the seven realms. The summer breeze washed over all of them giving the room a bright smell as the queen always sat with a smile. All had come far from the north and the south even Dourne to greet the new queen, to pay their respects and for the tourney soon to come. Queen Daenerys Taygaren the dragon queen, the queen of seven kingdoms sat upon the iron throne. Wearing her bright gown that seemed to swallow the darkness around her and glowed with a fulfillment. The beauty shined from her as she smiled. It was something other earthly that most lords lost themselves in her beauty. Although she did not sit alone with her husband standing beside her in his black armor with a Targaryen crest on the chest.

The long night had come to an end and thanks to her husband and his weapon. survival was not assured a rough count put the number of the enemy at ten times that of the defenders. More troubling was while the enemy lacked sophisticated weapons they made up for it with an unmatchable savagery. Yet Jon was the one who stood against them with the flame as he charged with the army that seven kingdoms would never see again. The yells of both forces shook the earth until both armies clashed like waves smashing against the other. Calvary running down the army of as arrows pierced tullys and Baratheons alike. One fought for life and the other for death. After all the fighting as thousands lost their lives fighting beside the bastard as Dany rode a dragon burning the dead alive. After the years she was what her birth right and what she always desired, now queen of all seven kingdoms. She sat with her legs together as her hair was back behind her shoulder, with her husband standing at her side as she spoke for a time. With the many lords and ladies of the realm arriving bowing and speaking on all behalf their realm. As they spoke one at a time she found her husband knew many and were well acquainted with knight and ladies of the north and vale. Which was understandable her husband knew more of the north than she could speak. After all this time being on the either side of the world the knight's faces were apparent before her. An hour came as she sat on the uncomfortable chair with iron becoming unpleasant digging into her skin.

More of knights and ladies still spoke knowing much of the lords as all had come to know. And another hour came, the final lady of the south had come Daenerys thanking all of them and were pleased to see them for the tourney. She stood from her seat wrapping her arm gently around her husband as they left the large room. Down the hall they strutted slowly as Dany smiled in silence. They eased down the hall stopping before a balcony overlooking a pond. The bright summer breeze whispered to Dany from the once freezing cold. Never accustom to her husband's bitter cold of the north.

"They know your name and they don't know mine." Dany stated.

"Smaller ladies and lords my queen. All will know the mother of dragons in time." with a smile he said. She returned it with a brighten beam. He never spoke to her unless formal never not courteous with her. Only a few days and still she knew so little about her husband. Only that he was the last living Targaryen other than herself and she wanted nothing more than him. To have a dragon beside her as tradition of their family. Always he was gentle and courteous and continuously brought a smile to her lips, yet she wished to hear more of him.

"Please Jon you need not be formal with me. You are my husband."

"My pardons. Of course Daeneyrs." he spoke softly as silence soon followed.

"It is another beautiful day here." she spoke as she gazed out the balcony watching as a drag took flight above the city.

"In the north it will be freezing on any morn not just the winter." Jon replied.

"I'm glad to be far from it then." She smiled never being fond of cold weather as her husband. Yet she knew the north was his heart his family his home his people the land were they begged him to come back. To be a king in the land he was raised. They spoke he was northern and not southern. yet here he was. Do you have many fond memories of the north?" She enquired.

"Yes my. Daenerys I can still see all of my family in my thoughts." He declared as he still saw all of them every night.

"What of you?"

"Only my brother. He died long ago. The rest of our family I never met." She answered with sadness.

"Do you ever miss home?" She asked.

"No. this is my home where my father was raised." He lied. She knew there he would always be truly, he seemed unhappy with himself in this place. The warmth was not him nor was his amour.

Jon smiled as he looked at his wife. A woman he knew little of himself. "The beauty radiates from you this morning." She smiled. They stood for a time in silence as she wrapped her arm closer around him. They stood as she watched her dragon above the sept. Then Jon bowed.

"You must excuse me Daenerys." Jon spoke.

"Of course." She stated as he kissed her on the lips ever so slightly letting it deepen as she wanted from him then left leaving her alone on the balcony. She listened to his footsteps until he left. He was a Targaryen yet she found that he was truly a wolf deep down all his life never knowing dragons blood was inside his veins. And of course a stays with his pack and her husband was never alone, with his sisters. Both of whom she found loved what they thought to be their brother and to him his sisters. The thought seemed to make her smile she thought it normal being that he was a Targaryen, it even caused her to smile as he unknowingly wanted his own blood. Only he was a dragon and she did not wish.

Jon traveled with hast through the many halls of the vast red keep. It seemed to him to lose his way as he took another route until he reached the small courtyard. Pushing the door out into the sun his sight looking down, he found her and there she was the girl he fell in love out in the muddy courtyard as several targets were set up by her. Arya stark stood in her boiled armor a weapon in hand as she would be caught dead in a dress. Rarely was she found inside spending most days out in the districts or training. With training as she spent a copious amount of time in the courtyard. Jon smiled, she was a head taller with the years as her hair had reached down her to her shoulders. Down the steps he hurried to her.

Hearing the footsteps she turned on the heel to find her brother smiling. "You're late. Was all that was said from her Jon came to a halt several feet from her.

"There were many lords I needed to speak with. It would have been rude of me if I left. She dismissed him.

"How was your wife? Was the dragon queen pleased with you?" She asked him in a mocking tone.

"I've told you a dozen times. We needed to marry." he spoke taking a another step to his.

"The first moment you met." She said as he went to place her needle down in it's sheath.

"She is my queen."

"You don't know her, and you marry her. But you love me. And Sansa." She stated.

"yes." He answered as she turned not speaking.

"We are the only Targaryens." He argued. She turned to him stepping before him looking up at his eyes. He starr at her eyes filled with determination never filled with

"And I am the one who has loved you for so long. I've always thought of you, my brother." She whispered as she leaned against him placing a gentle kiss on his lips. A kiss he had to know and hated to wait for. He held her by the shoulders then gently pushed her back causing Arya frown.

"Don't make me wait any more. If you love me here I am. I hardly see you anymore. We use to spend the days together on horseback. Venturing far and seeing what was beyond. Now you spend your days inside this cast and speaking with people you hardly know as if their close friends. You are not yourself."

"I am a Targaryen and I can not leave now." He stated.

"I don't need to leave I want you." She spoke as she gently eased her body to him. Her slender warm body against him. Their wasn't anything he wanted more than her right now. Years they were apart never seeing her and now after the pain she was in front of him and he couldn't hold her. years in the watch his heart was still always in Winterfell the family he knew he loved deep down. Yet this place was filled with lies and deception his sister had told him never to trust anyone here.

"We can't. We mustn't do this here."

"Where?" Was all she said.

"I will come to you Arya." He whispered as he was playing a dangerous game he had not played before.


End file.
